suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Twilight
Alice Twilight (アリス・トワイライト, Arisu Towairaito) is a character in the video game No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. She is the second-ranked assassin in the reformed United Assassins Association. Desperate to escape the ranks of the UAA, Twilight becomes ascetic and pursues her own spiritual resolution within the third Akashic Point, a portal which Travis Touchdown passes through to confront her atop an apartment building.She makes an appearance as an aditional boss in the PS3 remake, No more heroes: Heroes paradise. Story As Sylvia Christel recounts with Touchdown at Heaven's Smile, Twilight is obsessed with combat and devotes herself to training. Touchdown encounters Twilight atop an apartment building inside the third Akashic Point, where she is using a bonfire to burn photographs. Twilight explains how assassins have become pawns of the UAA and are unable to escape its ranks, save for Touchdown who had no qualms about retiring from the organization three years prior. The two assassins do battle, and upon her defeat Touchdown asks for Twilight's name, a request he made once before in his bout with Holly Summers. Touchdown makes an oath not to forget Twilight, prompting her to smile and fall forward into his beam katana, vertically bisecting her and coating Touchdown in her blood. Like the deaths of Summers and Ryuji before her, Twilight's demise greatly affects Touchdown's attitude towards Christel and the UAA. When confronted by Christel after the Ranking Battle, Touchdown argues everything about the UAA Twilight spoke out against, becoming so angry he fails to notice when his beam katana burns Christel's hand. He then declares to become a hero by his own standards, treat assassins as human beings and overthrow the UAA. Twilight's past is unclear, however the pictures she burns prior to battling Touchdown imply she was once married and had a child, and that she has some acquaintanceship with assassin Margaret Moonlight. Appearance and personality Twilight has pink hair and wears a jacket covering her arms and neck, as well as black gloves, a bikini top and pink shorts with black leggings and boots. Christel describes Twilight as obsessed with training and fighting, which has lead her to renounce all her possessions to become the best in her trade. Much like Summers, Twilight has a realistic and honorable attitude, despite her occupation, and she has no fear of death. Despite her obsession with combat, Twilight is seen as being weary and repulsed by how the UAA treats its assassin clientele; this resonates with Touchdown who feels similarly exploited by his agent, Christel. Twilight respects Touchdown for once retiring from the UAA, something she professes no other assassin is capable of doing before meeting death. However, she admits she would have rather encountered him after she achieved Rank 1. Powers and abilities Twilight's weapon is the ASURA-6, a back-mounted machine with six arm-like appendages in a hexagonal pattern; all six store a beam katana, with the lowest appendage capable of lifting her off the ground or alternatively being used as a tail-like weapon. The beam katanas housed by the device can also be launched as projectiles, with the ASURA-6 capable of regenerating the beams rather quickly. Twilight appears to control the appendages of the ASURA-6 using her arms. Quotes * "Travis Touchdown, correct?" * "How unfortunate... Right when I'm about to reach the top, you have to find me..." * "I was hoping we'd fight after I became Number 1." * "Please, don't think of me as a nuisance. But I will make sure your victory isn't easy. My pride as the second rank requires that much." * "I've seen a lot in my journey up the ranks. An endless cycle of violence, now broadcast as a spectator sport..." * "Why Travis? Why do so many assassins join, if we're all going to end up killing each other in the end?" * "To me it does. It matters more than anything." * "We've all become trapped, don't you see? Addicted to the violence, to a life in the shadows." * "Once we join the ranks, we can never get out." * "But that's why we all want to fight you, to learn your secret. Don't you get it?" * "You are the Crownless King, the one who got out. You reached the top, then walked away." * "With you it's different! You're the No More Hero!" * "Show me your passion! Release me from this cycle! Free us all in a crimson sea!" * "Promise me you won't forget... There once was an assassin named Alice." Cultural references * Twilight bares a strong resemblance to the Kingdom Hearts character Marluxia. * Twilight's ASURA-6 jetpack gives her the resemblance of Star Wars' General Grievous, who could wield four lightsabers at once. Trivia * In the North American version of Desperate Struggle, the UAA leaderboard misinforms Alice's surname to be "Moonlight." This was corrected in the European release of the game. * Twilight is similar to Summers in a number of ways. Neither fears death, and in a relaxed manner both deliver Touchdown speeches about their principles of life. Additionally, each character's death has a significant impact on Touchdown's demeanor thereon. * Twilight was the first original Desperate Struggle character revealed to the press, when she and Touchdown appeared in the game's Tokyo Game Show 2008 teaser trailer. * While several previous assassins' deaths such as Summers and Bad Girl could have understandably done so but did not, Twilight is the only character whose blood actually coats Touchdown. It is unclear if there is philosophical significance in this or if it is merely an aesthetic technique. Category:Assassins Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Females Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle bosses Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle characters Category:United Assassins Association